deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TNeck
Dead Rising/Duke crossover Intro idea: Hey, TNeck, my idea for an intro to this crossover idea is Chuck going to a press conference/award ceremony for taking town the Phenotrans conspiracy. He tries to say a speech to the crowd, but when seeing flashbacks of the psychopaths he fought in Fortune City, he starts crying before he can finish his speech. The crowd starts to worry, as Chuck is saying some of the psycho's names, and then he apologizes for failing to save said psychos. This gets the crowd worried even more. Chuck then spots both of Duke's girls amongst the crowd, and this makes Chuck snap and get angry for some reason, and then he pulls out a revolver and successfully shoots at both of Duke's girls. The crowd then panics. Even Duke himself is a bit shocked and terrified about Chuck going crazy. However, Duke thinks "Hmm, maybe I should just try to negotiate with Chuck Greene." What do you think of this idea so far? Why do you think Chuck Greene snapped in the intro? in mind that Katey is still alive in my fanfic idea. And what reason would Duke still want to let Chuck Greene live despite what he just did in the intro? TNeck's response: You seem to be very interested in making Chuck crazy in your story. I have no idea why Chuck snapped, especially if Katey is still alive. Aside from the non-canon OTR (in which Katey is dead), he showed no signs of craziness during the Dead Rising 2 series of games. At times, it felt like Chuck actually enjoyed killing some of the psychopaths. Why would he suddenly cry over killing a dude like Randy Tugman? If Chuck shot the Holsom Twins, Duke is probably going to want to kill him. Otherwise, Duke would've reasoned with the Alien Queen when her cronies impregnated and killed the Holsoms in Duke Nukem Forever. Duke isn't the type of guy that would reason with anyone who kills his babes. If you want a believable reason for Duke to reason with Chuck, then you need to have Chuck fire off a few warning shots (at the ceiling) instead of at the Holsom Twins. Alternate end to my intro idea: Chuck started to feel guilty over killing most the psychos he fought against. He now felt that he was no better than people like TK and Leon Bell. In fact, Chuck thought that he was even worse than them. so then Chuck pulled out a sample of the zombie virus and threatened to infect himself with it. However Duke would not allow that, and tries to negotiate with him. When Chuck tells Duke that this is an acceptable death, Duke tells Chuck: "No way, buddy, and as I recall, you told Brandon that zombification is no solution at all." Chuck then says "But I'm no better than the psychos or the zombies. Hell, I destroyed the very company that had the potential to heal loved ones." Duke then says "And yet Phenotrans didn't" Chuck then finally calms down, and tosses the zombie virus sample to a group of EDF Hazmat officers that seemingly came out of nowhere The Hazmat officers take the zombie virus sample. he puts his hands in the air and asks Duke if he's under arrest, then Duke answers no. General Duke tells Chuck "We have plenty of grief counselors at the EDF, but do you mind if I try, after all you're the closest thing I ever had to a big brother." Duke then fully calms down Chuck by saying a list of all the good deeds that happened in Fortune City thanks to "A certain motocross champ" And who might that be?" Chuck asked curiously. Duke then answers "That would be you, Chuck." Chuck says that he's starting to think of himself as a pussy. So then Duke decides to cheer Chuck up by showing him the corpse of Leon Bell. How's this alternate ending to my intro idea? And what do you think Duke could say to Chuck as he is showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell? TNeck's response: Where did Chuck get the virus sample from? It seems weird that a guy that's distraught about his daughter's viral infection would be carrying around a virus of his own. It'd be kinda like someone wearing the bullet (of an enemy) that killed his friend in war as an earring. It's glorifying the enemy, not the friend. One thing you've haven't really made clear is if Chuck and Duke are already longtime buddies when your story begins, as opposed to meeting for the first time. I'm assuming they are already supposed to be buddies from the get-go, because I doubt Duke Nukem would tell a stranger he just met that he's like a big brother. That, and Duke would have no way of knowing what Chuck told Brandon if they just met. If you add something to the intro that acknowledges that Chuck is Duke's longtime friend, that will help. As for Duke showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell... that does sound like a badass thing Duke would do, but how would he? As Ending A of Dead Rising 2 stated, "Unable to effectively deal with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. Government dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead." Even if the government decided to recover Leon Bell's body... why would they have it laying around at a press conference for the public to see instead of at a morgue? Would they be showing it off in a glass case like a museum artifact to show what Chuck was up against? Leon's family (and their lawyers) might not like that, even if their relative was a psycho. It might make more sense if Duke uses his EDF ties to take Chuck to the morgue to see Leon's body as a way of restoring his confidence. "Look what you did to this guy, Chuck. Could a 'pussy' do this?" Dead Rising/Duke crossover New Combo Weapon Idea: I decided to come up with a new combo weapon for this crossover: Power Armor + Militay's Technology Remnants + Predator-esque Suit + Bat Costume Cape + Jetpack + Scientist's Technology Remnants + Rocket Boots + Laser Helmet/Laser Mask + Laser Gun + Laser Sword= Green Knight's Power Armor. What do you think of this idea? And what compliments could Duke and the EDF Officers say when they see Chuck wearing the Emerald Knight's Power Armor? should it be called Combo Armor? Here's one example for a compliment that Duke could say to Chuck when he sees him with the Power Armor: "Chuck, you have officially made Power Armor manly." Could you please come up with other examples of compliments for Duke and the EDF officers to say? T-Neck's response: The element of Combo Armor seems like a clever hybrid of Chuck and Duke's universes. If you call it Power Armor, it'll sound more biased towards Duke so I'd just call it Combo Armor. I think it's a great idea. That is one hell of an item list to make it, though. Is it supposed to be extremely overpowered? I already gave you my thoughts about the "what would he/she say" questions back when you made the first Duke Nukem/Dead Rising crossover thread. As the author of this project, you've gotta start figuring out what these characters will say for yourself. Otherwise, I'd just be ghostwriting most of the dialog for you. I'm not as well versed in the Duke Nukem universe as you think. Hell, I had to spoil elements of Duke Nukem Forever's plot for myself to help answer your questions in the crossover thread you made - not that I'm mad about it; I tried the demo a long time ago and decided that I wasn't really interested in playing the full game. SAMPLER speaking: Sorry for constanly asking dialouge questions, TNeck. Oh, and another thing, I decided the Combo Armor would be powerful, even for some bosses. I also decided that in this crossover idea, Pam Greene was a Comic Fangirl, and that the Combo Armor is on the same power level as the standard Mark V Ironman Armor, so why would Chuck want to make and use the Combo Armor? Here's another compliment that I think Duke could say to Chuck when he sees Chuck wearing the Combo Armor: "Power Armor may be for Pussies, but guys like you are capable of making the Combo Armor, which is manly and awesome, I guess saving those nerds really did pay off after all." How do you think of the idea of Pam Greene being a Comic Fan? T-Neck's response to SAMPLER: It's cool, you don't have to apologize. Chuck's reason for making the Combo Armor? Perhaps he realizes that he's going to need more than a leather IJIEK jacket to fully protect himself. He pissed off a major corporation (Phenotrans) and now he has to deal with aliens too (Duke Nukem universe). There will surely be several attempts on his life. That, and if he doesn't constantly work on combo projects, he'll get rusty. As for Pam being a comic book fangirl, that's an interesting idea. It would also be a good reference to her first physical debut in the Road to Fortune comics. The only problem is that the Dead Rising universe has its own superheroes and never references real life brands (save for Playboy) so it'd probably be more "true" to Dead Rising if you gave Iron Man's armor a parody name (like the "Jacob VI Metallic Bro Battle Suit") or something along those lines. SAMPLER Speaking again * Here's What Duke says to Chuck when he sees the Combo Armor "Chuck, is your real name Tony?" ** Why would Duke ask Chuck that? *** Presumably Duke is breaking the 4th Wall referring to Tony Stark. * And when Chuck goes to the Duke Universe, there will be a huge rouge's gallery: ** Aliens. ** Zombies. ** Psychopaths, which in this case, are the asylums primary patients. ** Boss: Marian Mallon. ** Phenotrans. ** Boss: Demon Leon, Demon Sullivan, and Demon Tyrone ** Boss: A Mad Scientist, who constantly claims he is the Green Knights's arch nemesis. ** A whole new enemy, which are Demons, with a Demonic Tyrone King as their leader, and a Demonic Raymond Sullivan and a Demonic Leon Bell as second in commands. ** Another DLC Enemy: A Rouge EDF Unit. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Rougue EDF Commander. ** Boss: A Corrupt Military General and a Corrupt Government Agency Commander. ** Boss: Alien King. ** Corrupt Military Forces and a Corrupt Government Agency. ** DLC enemy: Vampires, another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Glados-esque AI Machine. ** Another DLC enemy: Werewolves, and another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Enemy: A group of Robots, and another whole new enemy. ** Boss: An Evil Clown, who also claims he is the Green Knight's arch nemesis ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: Dracula. ** DLC Boss Enemy: Frankenstein's Monster. ***'This is quite an acid trip of an enemy roster. The supernatural enemies are a bit out there and don't fit in to either universe. Chuck's universe has biological zombies and psychopaths, while Duke's universe has mutants and aliens. Demons and gothic monsters are more of a Doom and classic Quake thing. I don't recall seeing any of them in a Duke game. I guess they could work if Chuck falls asleep (or is knocked unconscious) and has to encounter them in his nightmares.' ***'In that case, the Demon TK, Sullivan and Leon are good enemies. You could even make them all feud for the number one spot (leader) and destroy each other in the process.' * Since Chuck will be using the Ironman-esque Combo Armor as his main weapon for the rest of the game, I decided that the main reason for the Combo Armor will be the EDF's new Asylum which is loosly based on Arkham. ** Will Duke have armor of his own, or just Chuck? It would be funny if Duke was walking around in his tanktop, vest and jeans while Chuck was covered in homemade armor. * Here's some new allies: ** A Dream Angel Pam Greene. *** Good idea, although maybe she could be a hybrid of a pure angel and a fallen angel, especially if you see the "punk rocker chick" look she has in Road to Fortune. ** A Vampiric Succubus Rebecca Chang, this could cause trust issues at first, though. *** Going back to the whole supernatural enemy/character thing, this would be a good idea if Chuck sees her in his dreams. ** An Alien Ally for Chuck, although this will probably cause Chuck to lose the EDF`s trust at first. *** Interesting idea. What kind of personality would he have? * Here`s 2 of my line ideas: ** Line idea 1: When Chuck first sees the Dream Angel Pam, he asks what's going on, he asks whats above her head, and asks whats on her back. *** I imagine Chuck would be pretty emotional about seeing Pam in a lifelike dream. Rather than asking Pam about her halo and wings, he'd probably wonder if he was dead too. ** Line idea 2: In another room, Dream Angel Pam and Vampiric Succubus Rebecca both whisper to Chuck that they'll be waiting for Chuck in the Afterlife to f**k him, and then Chuck shouts loudly that he must be going to Hell when he dies, which causes Rebecca to bring Chuck to another room and explain to Chuck what she and Pam are talking about, while Pam is trying to comfort a crying Katey. Does it make sense that Katey is upset about Chuck saying that he must be going to Hell? And what reason at this point would Chuck make the assumption that he must be going to Hell when he dies? *** Considering that Duke is a part of this game, the blatant sexual pandering makes sense. Otherwise, I think sex would be the last thing on Pam's mind when her daughter's in the room. That, and Rebecca was a professional when she was alive - she might insinuate that she wants to have sex with Chuck, but she wouldn't openly blurt (or whisper) it out. *** Obviously Katey would be pissed since she believes her Daddy is the good guy and good guys always go to Heaven. Sometimes even cartoon characters that do bad things throughout an episode float up to heaven with the cliche halo and wings, when they blow up or something. Why should Chuck go to hell? *** It seems odd that Chuck would assume out loud that he's going to Hell when an angel and a demon succubus are talking to him simultaneously. That implies more of a 50/50 situation. * Another reason why Chuck creates and uses the Combo Armor alot in this story is because he makes up a secret identity for himself, The Green Knight. ** The Greene Knight? I see what you did there. That's clever. * And at one point in the story, Chuck starts to think of himself as a walking, boring cliche. He tells this to Duke's girls, and they disagree. Why would they disagree with the idea of Chuck being a walking,boring cliche? What makes Chuck unique among most other action characters? ** Unless it's just supposed to be a "breaking the 4th wall" moment, it seems odd that Chuck would start thinking of himself as a cliche. He just doesn't strike me as the type that would obsess over how unique he is. ** I can think of a few reasons why Chuck isn't cliche. *** Most cliche male action characters are brunettes with short hair or bald. Chuck is a blond with a stylized hairdo. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't be willing to try on women's clothing during a crisis for the hell of it. Chuck (presumably) is. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't allow their children to be near sordid or dangerous areas. Chuck does. *** Most cliche male action characters don't have a career in motorsports (or any sport for that matter). Chuck does. SAMPLER speaking more. 5 More Line ideas. What do you think of these line ideas?: * -When Chuck sees the Angel Pam Greene, he also asks if he's dead now. Pam answers no. Chuck then asks if he's hallucinating and going crazy, and Pam answers no. Chuck then starts asking various questions about Heaven, and Pam then responds to all of Chuck's Heaven questions at the same time by telling Chuck "Yeah, that's where you're afterlife will be, Chuck." ** Chuck might even freak out about Katey being alone since he's dead... until he realizes that he's still alive. * -After Chuck defeats the Demonic Sullivan, he then says, "Who gets sorted out now, Sullivan? ** "Looks like I just ripped your plans in half... again." * -In one scene, Chuck is fighting the Evil Clown Villain The Clown within the EDF's Arkham-based Asylum. Chuck Greene has the upper hand as he is using the Green Knight's Combo Armor. However, Mayhem The Clown calls for his Werewolves, and then Chuck is busy fighting the Werewolves And Mayhem the Clown. And that particular Clown says a few taunts as well constantly implying to Chuck that he is his Chuck's Arch Nemesis. ** "Arch... nemesis? You really put the nut in nutbar, buddy." * -After Chuck, Frank and the Alien Ally defeat The Duke boss the epilogue boss... ** Chuck could either say: "And the King has fallen." or "You finally lose." or "You finally get YOUR ass kicked." or even "Take that, you egotist." ** Frank could say either of these: "So much for your balls, Duke." or "I'll never bet on you, you self-centered prick." or "Hail to us, not you." or even "This is like when that Bruce guy beat up that annoying Norris jacka##." ** Which of these are better? *** I think "So much for your balls, Duke." is a good one for Frank. "And the King has fallen." is a good one for Chuck. *** A Duke fight? So Duke turns out to be the big bad guy? Why does he turn bad? **** Duke apparently really hated the Alien Ally very badly, and he even believes Chuck, Frank, and General Graves betrayed humanity just because they have an Alien Ally. Duke will occasionally accuse Frank and Chuck of "betraying humanity" for having an Alien Ally as some of his quotes during the fight. ***** Duke being a racist (against aliens) and turning heel... that would be a tough sell to Duke Nukem fans, who are all accustomed to seeing Duke as a hero. You would have to give Duke a legit reason to not trust the Cycloid. Perhaps the alien accidentally kills a few human babes while helping Chuck? If you want it to sell, Duke has to hate the Cycloid for more reasons than being an extraterrestrial. * Okay, here's the alternate reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally: ** The Alien Ally DOES accidentally killed some women while helping Chuck. ** Would that work better as a reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally? And TNeck, I'm sorry for using your idea. *** Yeah. It's cool - feel free to use any of my ideas. You don't need to give me credit or anything. I'm just here to help. *** Chuck might initially be angry about it himself, but then he realizes that the Alien Ally is showing genuine (perhaps even extreme) regret, and reminds him that they can't save everybody. After all, Chuck himself couldn't - otherwise Pam and Rebecca wouldn't be dead in the first place. * After Chuck defeats Count Dracula, Chuck then says "I'm really lucky that my armor has neck protection." ** That works. If you want to add a corny one-liner to that: "Fangs for nothing, you blood sucking prick." * Some minor information about Chuck's Alien Ally: ** He has a stoic and almost emotionless personality. Chuck negotiates with this particular Alien character, which is why he became one of Chuck's allies. *** Is the alien an athletic brawler like Duke and Chuck? Or is he more of an informant that stays out of combat, but has helpful supernatural abilities (telepathy, energy blasts, etc)? Is he a particular species? ** For some reason Duke and the rest of the EDF are ironically proud of Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien. Why would Duke be impressed with Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien? *** Duke usually spends his time killing aliens instead of talking to them. I think a lot of folks would be surprised that an Earth human would be able to earn the trust of an alien. In the Duke universe, aliens always seem to be attacking Earth and raising hell, so a good (or even neutral) alien would be unheard of. ** The Alien Ally is a Cycloid. It has given Chuck an alien mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the alien mutagen on himself.(thus adding more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) Chuck even lets himself get bitten by a vampire and a werewolf at the same time at one point.(Which adds even more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) *** It might be better if Chuck gets bitten against his own will. If Katey makes it to her teen years, I don't think she'll take too kindly to finding out that her dad voluntarily let two creatures bite him and infect him with something. She was also bitten and infected (by her mom, to make it worse), and that made her life difficult. *** Can you imagine the awkward father-daughter conversation that would ensue? ''"Ah, crap! You found my vampirism medication. OK, I'll tell you. Remember when your mom bit you? Well, two monsters bit me and now I'm infected with something too. Don't worry - I LET them, because I needed supernatural powers to save the world. That makes two of us! Honey.... Katie.... HONEY, WAIT!" *Door slams*'' * Or how about this idea instead: ** At one point, The Alien Ally gives Chuck an Alien Mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the Alien Mutagen on himself. Could that work better? *** That would work. As long as it isn't a bite or something that infects Chuck with a negative trait (like gradual death or mutating into something mean and unstoppable), I don't think Katey would mind. ** The effects of the Alien Mutagen: The user of said Alien Mutagen gains powers similar to Albert Wesker's, Manuela Hildago's, and Jack Krauser's as a result of using it. Don't worry, TNeck, Chuck is still the hero of this story idea and Chuck still has full of control of himself. Would this work? Why would this give Chuck an even bigger advantage against Demon Tyrone *** Is the mutagen temporary, or permanent? Either way, if Demon TK is just a more athletic version of himself (when he was alive), he doesn't have a way to boost his own strength like Chuck. Refresh my memory on what Wesker, Hildago and Krauser's powers are. **** The mutagen is permanent, and Chuck is proud and happy that the mutagen is permanent. ***** Cool. That works. ****** What reason could Chuck be very happy about the mutagen being permanent? ******* If it helps him defend himself and help others in crisis, then why the hell wouldn't Chuck be happy? That is... unless it gives him dysentery or something. Then it'd be more of a necessary evil. * And the reason for the Demon and Gothic Monster enemies? One of the locations take place in Hell. ** Interesting. How does Chuck get to Hell? *** Demon Sullivan lets Chuck and Duke go inside Hell via a portal, and Demon Leon calls Chuck a pussy again, which makes Chuck to fell ashamed. Chuck tells Duke about all the insults and taunts that Leon said to him during Fortune City, which makes Duke very angry at Leon. **** It seems a little weird to have Chuck complain about the insults. Maybe it's just me, but it makes Chuck look like a little kid that's tattling on a bully (Leon) to his big brother (Duke). Usually when a character insults Chuck, he takes it in stride or uses it as motivation. * And I decided to keep the idea of an Asylum as one of the locations. How could that be a reference to Dead Rising's Psychos? ** Since none of the Dead Rising psychos ever live, you'd have to have a few brand new Dead Rising style psychopaths on the loose. * How are these ideas? ** This went from a Dead Rising & Duke Nukem crossover to a horror movie fan's wet dream (especially in terms of boss battles). It's not a bad thing, but I think you need some more Duke elements in the story for more balance. There's a lot of Dead Rising and horror lore (Dracula, werewolves, demons, etc), but not as much Duke Nukem. ** On the flip side, at times it's tough to completely follow your ideas. One moment you're discussing the prologue. Then you show me a list of enemies and talk about individual boss battle/event cutscenes. It's hard to judge things like Angel Pam and Succubus Rebecca without knowing how the story builds up to their encounter. **'It's good that you're excited about your idea and going into creative overdrive, but you shouldn't be jumping ahead to boss battles or anything until you've finished writing the story behind them. It's like going from Point A to Point B to Point S to Point J... it's erratic. It'll be easier for me to follow if you tell me everything in order.' Yet another idea: * Although Chuck now wields the Mutagen Powers, Mayhem The Clown now has the Combo Armor! (and Mayhem knows how to use the Combo Armor!) This quite obviously makes Mayhem The Clown another major enemy, don't you agree? ** I agree. How does Mayhem get the Combo Armor? *** If he knocks Chuck unconscious and takes it, that would probably be a plothole. I don't think a metallic suit would be as easy to remove as a wifebeater or a pair of socks unless there's some kind of button combination to make the suit remove itself. That, and unless he's the exact same build as Chuck, he couldn't just wear the same armor as is. *** If he makes his own, then that's fine. I think visually, Mayhem's Combo Armor would need to look more tattered and put together in more of an amateurish fashion to give it that maniacal clown feel. **** Mayhem is in the exact same build as Chuck, which is why Mayhem can and will wear and use the very same Combo Armor. Oh, and the Combo Armor does have a button combination, which is why Mayhem is able to take it. ***** An athletic clown is a nice break from the norm. You don't see a lot of athletic clowns in games, movies and television. * Perhaps the Agent TNeck character could use meme based attacks? Are you alright with this idea? ** Like internet memes? Things like LOLcats, Trololo and RickRolling? I don't really go for that kind of stuff, so it probably wouldn't make sense to give a character based on me those kinds of attacks. ** If I'm wrong and you're talking about a different kind of meme, then I'd be glad to hear your idea. *** Sorry, TNeck, May I ask what memes do you like? **** I like the sarcastic ones where they show a person/animal's face with a statement at the top and a hilarious response at the bottom. This is a good example. * Sorry for asking too many questions. ** It's OK. I enjoy answering them. Although some of them seem like extremely obvious questions (no offense). *** Like the way you told me about the positive qualities about the mutagen then asked, "What reason could Chuck be very happy about the mutagen being permanent?" It'd be like telling someone that the place they're flying to for a vacation will have amazing weather and several discounts at every store that's there... then asking, "Why would that make you happy?" Heh heh... are you a psychiatrist, or are you still designing a game here? * Chuck will still make Combo Weapons, but since Chuck is now a Mutant, he now chooses to give the combo weapons and other combo objects to survivors and EDF officers. If you have any questions or concerns about this idea, or any advice to improve it, I'd gladly like to hear it please. ** Well, that makes sense from a survival standpoint. He should still try to use his mutant abilities with his Combo Weapons from time to time instead of being a complete "Combo Weapon Santa Claus", but that's just my opinion. * Here's another Death Battle Idea: The EDF mostly rely on The King. But how do they fare in a fight on their own without The King? * EDF Officers VS. The Joker ** Cameo appearance with Duke's corpse...........Joker successfully killed the Duke prior to the Death Battle. *** How's this Death Battle Idea? **** Man, Sampler. Sometimes it seems like you've got a one track mind. ***** I just told you about the flaws of pitting generic characters against star characters in Death Battles... and here you go setting up another Death Battle with them. ***** There have been times throughout my talk page where I've thought, "Is this guy even listening to me?" **** As for the idea itself, it's one sided. ***** If the Joker can constantly escape and outwit the police forces of Gotham, I can't see the EDF (which has better gear than Gotham City but less competent officers) actually stopping him. ***** If the Joker killed Duke, that automatically eliminates the EDF's chance of winning. It's like taking the stars away from a sports team and expecting the bench players (EDF officers) to bring home a championship against another team with a superstar (Joker). ***** Bringing a guy's corpse to a battle definitely sounds like the Joker. * Actually, I was just kidding... ** Ah, a deliberate attempt to waste my free time good sense of humor. That was a good one, Sampler. * ...but this is the serious Death Battle Idea: Talia Al Ghul, Harly Quinn, Poison Ivy, Mileena, Juri, and Anna Williams ("Team Villainess") vs. The Duke, Captain Dylan, and General Graves ("Team Duke"). ** EDF Officers will just help aid Team Duke. ** What could the theme of this Death Battle Idea be? *** Battle of the SeXXXes. You've gotta have the XXX in the name because Duke Nukem is in the fight. Ideally, Team Duke would be lured to an abandoned adult nightclub. Upon sight, he sees Talia tied to a stripper's pole. Duke being Duke, he mistakes her for an innocent stripper and unties her, which triggers an ambush from Team Villainess. SAMPLER's Death Battles. * Hey, TNeck, I have an idea for a Death Battle... the six most famous Tara Strong characters Battle Royale: ** Twilight Sparkle.(From My Little Pony.) ** 10 year old Ben Tennyson.(From Ben 10.) ** Juliet Starling.(From Lollipop Chainsaw.) ** Timmy Turner.(From Fairly Odd Parents.) ** Raven.(From Teen Titans.) ** Margaret Moonlight.(From No More Heroes.) * Who do you think will win in this Death Battle Battle Royale idea? I think It's really hard to say, don't you agree? ** Man... your ideas would be licensing nightmares. I'm not familiar with 3 of the 6 combatants, so I can't answer this very well. *** Timmy is physically the weakest of the six. Without Cosmo and Wanda, he would get his ass kicked. If their wishes backfire, he's screwed. If they don't, he might be able to hold his own. *** Twilight Sparkle is an unknown quantity. I'm not really familiar with her abilities, since I never watched the show. Physically I would give her the edge over Timmy. *** Ben 10 has a good arsenal of abilities and is athletic for his age, but he's probably one of the least mature of the 6, which could lead to problems in battle. *** The adult women (Margaret Moonlight and Juliet Starling) would be the most athletic. I'm not familiar with their abilities, though. *** Even though Raven is only a teenager, she's obviously athletic, and her superpowers would probably make her as dangerous as the two adult women. **** Why do Death Battle fans say that Timmy Turner would be cannon fodder in a Death Battle (Oh, and for some reason the question mark button on my computer won't work right now.) ***** They probably do because he gets excessively bullied in his own cartoon - the sign of a person that can't really defend himself. In this case, take away everybody's powers, and Timmy is still physically the weakest. He's the shortest, and he barely has limbs. It's hard to throw good punches without much of a wingspan. ***** Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda (who would be extra motivated to protect him), but they still have a tendency to botch wishes. If Timmy wishes he could block punches, what happens when another combatant kicks him or uses magic? What if he gets kicked in the stomach and can't speak because the blow was that suffocating? How will he wish for defensive help, then? * Here's this crossover idea: Ben Tennyson.(Teenager) vs. the Marvel Zombies. ** Why do some fans say that the ten year old Ben Tennyson fighting the Marvel Zombies could cause controversy? and that the teenage Ben Tennyson would be more appropriate? (Oh, and my computer's question mark button works again. Hooray!) *** I think the problem is that a kid (that doesn't have any extreme/dangerous mental deficiencies) isn't going to have the fortitude to kill something, even if it is a zombie (which is technically already dead). The teenage Ben would probably be mature enough and less likely to freeze in a situation where he needs to kill something to survive. *** That's the issue with setting up Death Battles with child characters. The guys that conceive these battles are grossly underrating the power of the word "death". Is someone like Timmy Turner going to wish for Cosmo and Wanda to kill someone when they're writhing on the ground in pain, and unable to defend themselves from a killing blow? **** It would be like handing a hunting knife to your 8-year daughter and telling her to put down a deer that didn't quite die, when your car blasted it while it tried to cross the highway. It's not that easy to make a kid take another life. Hell, some kids even hesitate to kill insects. * Another Death Battle Idea: Creepers (From Minecraft), Vs. Pyramid Heads (from Silent Hill) ** Battle of the most famous Minecraft enemy vs the most famous Silent Hill enemy! This might not be a close fight, sadly. *** After doing some Google searching, I am now sort of familiar with Creepers (I've never played Minecraft, although I've heard of it). According to the Minecraft Wiki, they fear cats. If the multiple incarnations of the Pyramid Head capture a few cats prior to the death battle, they would have an early advantage. The Creepers won't explode or fight back if they're too busy running away from cats. * Another Death Battle Idea: random generic group of Jedi vs. Chuck Norris. ** To make this battle more interesting, scatter a bunch of paddles, bears, and Bruce Lee Clones to aid the random generic Jedi group. *** A death battle with generic characters will probably be stale no matter what. When I was a little kid, I watched Power Rangers. However, I didn't watch the show to see the Power Rangers beat up a bunch of Putty Patrollers (the generic enemies). I always wanted to see them fight the major villain of the day. ** Wiz and Boomstick can also intervene. I think the outcome will probably have Boomstick butthurt, right? Would Wiz and Boonstick get angry if they had to intervene in a Death Battle? *** No idea. I've heard about ScrewAttack, but I'm not too familiar with Wiz and Boomstick. * Alright, instead of generic characters, how about Obi Wan Kenobi vs. Chuck Norris? ** OK. Now we're talking. * And scatter a bunch of paddles, bears, and Bruce Lees to aid Obi Wan Kenobi. ** If that's the case, then you need to even the odds a little by Chuck Norris some of his firearms from Texas, Walker Ranger. Otherwise it's a guy using hand to hand combat against a skilled Jedi with a Lightsaber (a weapon that can cause dismemberment) and a bunch of his opponent's weaknesses at his disposal. If Chuck Norris is too busy dealing with several live bears and Bruce Lee clones, that gives Obi Wan too much of an opportunity to behead him with the Lightsaber. ** You need to keep these battles balanced and unbiased if you want them to be interesting. * Alright, Chuck Norris also gets his firearms from Texas Walker Ranger, and some of the Star Wars Blasters. And Obi Wan Kenobi gets to use the Force. ** Much better. See how much better your Death Battles sound when they've got major fictional characters and aren't so one-sided? ** On the other hand, I think you should just have one bear and one Bruce Lee helping Obi Wan. 3 on 1 sounds a little more ideal than 5+ on 1. * For some reason I wanted to give Chuck Norris some of the Star Wars Blasters. ** He's proficient with weapons in Texas, Walker Ranger and it gives him a reliable long range option to avoid getting struck by Obi Wan and the others' melee attacks. Although Obi Wan can deflect the blaster shots with his Lightsaber and Lee would be nimble enough to evade them, the bear would probably be screwed. A large, slow moving flesh target could easily get torn apart by fast laserfire from a skilled gunman. * Whenever I hear a Death Battle Idea involving Batman as one of the Death Battle Warriors, I hope it gets rejected. Is that understandable? ** Yeah. He's basically a superhero MacGyver. He always wins and always has some kind of gadget or trick to put the odds in his favor. Batman's not a boring character or anything, but his win/loss ratio is just too incredible to put him in a Death Battle - especially one with dudes like Timmy Turner and Pee Wee Herman. If you try to handicap him by taking away his gadgets or making him fight with a 105 degree fever, he wouldn't be Batman and the fight would be even more boring than if he was armed and healthy. ** Just out of curiosity, is there some kind of messageboard or something you discuss these Death Battles on? There's gotta be - you wouldn't just come to a Dead Rising messageboard to talk about this stuff. Man, I gotta see this for myself. * Yes, there are some Death Battle Messageboards, mostly on Screwattack. ** I see. That explains the random ScrewAttack reference you made the other day. * And for some reason, whenever I think of a Death Battle involving Chuck Greene, I prefer allowing him to use the items of whichever universe the Death Battle takes place in. Is that understandable? ** Sure. I imagine that a guy like Chuck that's creative enough to invent his own improv-weapons would be able to learn new weapons quickly. * For example, in a Chuck Greene VS. Original Sinister Six Death Battle Idea, I chose to make it more interesting by allowing Chuck Greene to also use: ** Gamma Radiation.(on himself) ** Pym Particles.(on himself) ** Radioactive Spider Bite.(on himself) *** Imagine that Death Battle Idea. And why would Chuck Greene choose to gain powers in order to defeat the Sinister Six? **** Well, it's a group of supervillains. A normal human like Chuck can't take on all six. How about this WTF moment ending to the Chuck Greene Vs. Sinister Six Death Battle Idea: After Chuck kills the Sinister Six, Spiderman and the Avengers scold him. Captain America then punches Chuck, and then Captain America slaps a special pair of handcuffs on Chuck. 1 day later: Duke is informed about Chuck's arrest for the slaying of the Sinister Six, and Duke gets really angry that Chuck got arrested for the slaying of the Sinister Six (I wanted this Death Battle Idea to take place some time after my crossover idea.) And the Duke enemy was just a nightmare sequence Chuck had. SAMPLER asking. * TNeck, Here's what the Demonic Leon's, Sullivan's, and Tyrone's evil intention is: They all want and try to take control of Hell, and succeed. Would that make them potentially major enemies? ** Yeah, of course. Nobody wants all Hell to break loose figuratively and literally speaking. All three of these guys are out of their minds and lack any semblance of a moral compass. They're also more than likely bitter about being dead, which would only add to Chuck's stress level. What if they succeed and use Hell to go after Katey and Stacey to get back at Chuck? * What does the term "turning heel" mean? ** It's a pro wrestling term that means "becoming a bad guy or a villain". In pro wrestling, when someone turns heel, it means that they were once a good guy but are now deliberately doing something bad (like attacking a good guy or insulting the fans) to make the fans boo and hate them. * Sorry, TNeck, but may I ask what the term "sordid" means? ** It means filthy or nasty. I used it in the sense that Katey is usually with her dad in (or near) areas with gore, rotting dead bodies, several murders and very unpleasant people. A kid has no business dealing with any of that. * I decided to come up with a group of new characters for the fanfic story: Agent TNeck, Agent A, Agent FrankieWest, Agent MisterTrouble, Agent Maddacheeb and Agent Jax Kenobi as a referance to the DeadRisingWiki. Are you fine with this idea? ** From a Dead Rising fan's view, it would be great to be featured in a Dead Rising game along with the Dead Rising Wiki. ** From a cinematography view, the idea has some flaws. If you're going to have some kind of significant agent in the game, it would probably be better if you just had one agent with a fleshed out personality instead of six separate agents. If they're all minor characters, then never mind - that would be OK. *** If they're actually going to be significant characters, you would have to divide screen-time between the agents or have one agent be the leader of the other agents and get the most screen-time. * I also can't decide which group the agent characters could work for. Sorry, TNeck. ** It's fine. In a way, it makes them more interesting and unpredictable if they're neutral. * And the Agent TNeck character is the one that uses the Power Armor and wrestling moves. Agent TNeck's job is to supervise the Alien Ally. Are you sure you're okay with me featuring you as a character in this story? ** I'm OK with it, but it might be better to call him Agent T just so that the reference to me isn't so blatant. The only problem I see is that three characters have Power Armor now: Chuck, Mayhem and Agent T(Neck). It might take away its unique quality if too many characters have access to it. *** Actually, Chuck is now using the Alien Mutagen Powers instead. At one point, the group of EDF agents named after Dead Rising Forum users start calling Chuck "The Superhero." *** At one point, Chuck asks Duke's Girls why people now keep calling him "The Superhero", while he generates a Wesker-esque tentacle, and a Krauser-like arm blade from his arms. Duke's Girls then say "You've just answered your own question, Chuck." **** Wait, so Chuck doesn't have the Power Armor at all? He still needs to build weapons and unique objects if you want Dead Rising fans to recognize him as Chuck Greene. Otherwise he'll just be some mentally unstable mutant with bleached spiked hair, instead of the sarcastic badass with a heart of gold that got the best of a corrupt pharmaceutical company twice and survived Fortune City by building combo weapons to defend himself. * Are you familiar with the Marvel Zombies series? ** Unfortunately not. OTR case pages Keep up the good work! You set up those pages perfectly! --Mistertrouble189 14:22, 22 June 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Glad I could be of help. --TNeck 00:44, 25 June 2012 (UTC) Meme Questions: * This is a new section. ** First question for a Death Battle Idea as well: Chuck Norris Vs. Vin Diesel. *** Will the overrated meme man win? or will Vin Diesel reclaim his former glory? I think this would be a rather fair fight, don't you agree? **** A 44 year old badass (Diesel) versus a 72 year old badass (Norris)? I know Chuck Norris is extremely fit for his age, but if Norris isn't magically overpowered like he is in his meme jokes, I'd favor Vin Diesel to win it. A 28 year age difference can't be ignored. There's a reason guys retire from athletics when they get too old. **** The tables can turn if both men are fighting in their prime (the age/time period where they were most physically fit), but you didn't specify any rules, conditions or parameters for the battle. * Did you know the meme version of Chuck Norris has a few weaknesses? ** His major weaknesses- *** Bruce Lee. *** Paddles. *** Annoying Orange. *** Another Chuck Norris. *** Muffins or Cupcakes. ** His minor weaknesses- *** Bears. *** Abe Lincoln. ** What do you think of these? *** I need some kind of evidence that the Internet openly accepts these as Chuck Norris's weaknesses before I comment. Like I said before, I don't follow internet memes very closely so I don't know if any of these are true or just something else that came to your mind because you ate pork rinds before going to bed again. **** No, Chuck Norris' weaknesses have nothing to do with memes at all, what-so-ever. ***** In one of his films, Chuck Norris fends off a bear, but the bear bites Chuck Norris. While Chuck Norris does defeats the bear, Chuck Norris still felt pain from the bear biting him. The part where Chuck is fighting the bear is shown on YouTube. ***** In a YouTube video, a Pokemon parody showed A Chuck Norris Pokemon battling an Annoying Orange Pokemon. The Chuck Norris Pokemon gets captured inside a Pokeball. Some of the Chuck Norris Pokemon's attacks misses the Annoying Orange Pokemon. ***** In a Deviantart picture, Chuck Norris is seen eating and enjoying what appears to be a Cupcake, but some comments about that picture say he was eating a Muffin. ***** In an Epic Rap Battles video which had Abe Lincoln Vs. Chuck Norris, some of the comments about that video say that Abe Lincoln won. ***** Various Youtube Comments And Yahoo Question Answers say that Chuck Norris' weakness is another Chuck Norris. ***** In one episode of Walker Texas Ranger, Chuck Norris is hit with a paddle during one scene. There was one GIF about this. ***** In the film Return of the Dragon, Bruce Lee defeats Chuck Norris. ****** In that case, there are three canon weaknesses: what happened in the film with the bear, the paddle in Walker: Texas Ranger, and Bruce Lee in Return of the Dragon. I can also accept another Chuck Norris being a weakness, despite that being a fan opinion. It makes sense. ******* A YouTube Pokemon parody can't exactly define one of Chuck Norris's weaknesses. Being a fan made video, Chuck Norris wasn't able to put his creative input into the video (like he could with his movies and TV shows), so I can't accept it as the truth. If the video has an 8 figure view count and is generally accepted by the fans of Chuck Norris as being true, then I might change my mind. ******* The winner of the Chuck Norris and Abraham Lincoln Epic Rap Battle of History is an opinion. If a worldwide poll deemed Abe the true winner, I could accept it. ******* The worst one you've listed has to be the muffin/cupcake weakness. Soft food is a Chuck Norris weakness... just because he was eating it...? What? This goes back to the YouTube Pokemon parody criticism. You can't just accept fan made content as gospel. "I saw it in something a fan drew, so it's true." I don't think it's that cut and dry. * There is a new Michael Bay meme. According to the Know Your Meme website, Michael Bay gained a mini-Anti Chuck Norris-like reputation. Why would Michael Bay get an Anti-Chuck Norris reputation? ** Well, the bulk of the Internet tends to underrate Michael Bay's abilities like the way they overrate Chuck Norris's abilities... I guess. You're asking the wrong guy (again).